0wo
by Iamsofreakinboredicoulddie
Summary: Starts right after chapter 210 Allen has just been discovered by Johnny and Kanda and they have some questions fro him. Where has Allen been for the past 3 months? Little do they know Allen holds a secret to the heart.
1. Chapter 1

The Heart

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own –man and never will (sadly) If I did, the Hitler - wannabe would be dead already.

Summary : Starts right after chapter 210 Allen has just been discovered by Johnny and Kanda and they have some questions fro him. Where has Allen been for the past 3 months? Little do they know Allen holds a secret to the heart.

Three Months after Allen Left HQ…

Allen sat down with Kanda at a bench wiping off the clown makeup while Johnny came running over crying.

"Allen!" Johnny yelled as he hugged Allen a little bit too hard. Kanda glared at them.

"Che"

"Umm Johnny, do you think you can let go of me? I'm kinda suffocating…" Allen said slowly.

"Um sure Allen, sorry I'm a little bit happy." Johnny said rubbing the back his head trying to find a different subject. Then he thought of one.

"Allen! Where have you been for the past 3 months! Everyone's been looking for you, Lenalee hasn't stopped crying, and Timothy misses you. Even Kanda started looking you!" Johnny said happily at the end. Allen turned to Kanda and blinked _'__even__Kanda__was__looking__for__me?__'_ he thought.

"Che, I was worried the moyashi got in trouble again", Kanda said turning away from Allen.

"So where have you been?" Johnny asked, being persistent. _'__This__will__be__hard__to__tell__them__'_ Allen thought. He couldn't even get it through his own mine, let alone theirs.

"Well you see," Allen said, dragging out each word. "I can't remember anything past this month, it's like my memory has been erased." Johnny and Kanda looked at him for a second, then Kanda said.

"Oi, moyashi! Stop playing around!" He said pointing Mugen at Allen's face.

"Wait, Kanda! I don't think he's joking about this!" Johnny said trying to push Mugen out of Allen's face.

"Che, how could the moyashi's memory be erased?" Kanda said in a grumpy tone. Old memories kicked in and Allen yelled,

"It's Allen bakanda!" Allen yelled. "And yes I can't remember anything! I can only see bits and pieces and they don't help much…"

"What did you see?" Johnny asked as Kanda stared intently at him. Allen gulped.

"I remember feeling the Order; I ran into one of the arks doors. When I got into the new area it was cold and snowing. I remember walking to someone's house, someone that I knew. Then I passed out." He said.

"Do you remember anything else?" Kanda asked, finally speaking up.

"Yes," Allen said sadly. "I remember the 14th attacking my body again." Johnny gasped at this. Allen continued, "But he didn't take over my body, some stopped him. I remember lying on a bed hearing a person say I couldn't make it, unless…" Allen looked away. He was angry at himself fro not remembering anything else. He wanted to thank the person who saved him…

"Is there anything else you can remember?" Johnny said.

"No, but when I woke up again, I was in London and I had this on my arm." Allen pointed to his left arm witch had a bracelet on his writs with a cross tied it that bared some kind of wired writing. "It's some kind of bracelet, but it won't come off." Johnny looked closely at the thing and poked at it. Kanda stared overhead at it.

"Well, it doesn't look dangerous." Johnny said poking it again, "But the engravings on the cross kind of remind me of the seal like the one the Earl put on Timothy's orphanage."

"You mean the lady bug you found out side on the orphanage walls?" Allen said.

"Yeah, kind of like that one…" Johnny went on to mumble about the lady bug and how fascinating it was.

"Che," kanda spoke up "It's a bracelet, so what? The moyashi probably bought it at a market and forgot how to take it off." He said kicking up his legs on the bench.

"That's not the problem bakanda; the bracelet seems to do something whenever I fight akuma."

"What do you mean, Allen?" Johnny said.

"As I fight, the cross begins to glow. I can defeat akuma quicker than before and I seem to have more power than when I was back at the order."

"The bracelet gives you power, huh?" kanda said annoyed.

"Do you think it increased your synchronization rate?" Johnny said happy. _'__If__Allen__is__correct,__he__could__be__the__new__general!__' _Johnny thought.

"But wait a second; you said you don't remember putting the bracelet on, right?" Kanda said.

"Yeah," Allen said back.

"If this cross is a seal, like the one on the orphanage. That it must be holding back some power you must have inside you. It might have been put on by the person who saved you from the Noah inside you taken over." Kanda said.

"If we can find the person who put the seal on you, maybe we can find a way to get rid of the Noah inside you Allen! Then we could all go back to the order!"

"Ok, I agree with the seal thing. But why can't you guys go back to the order?" Allen asked. Both kanda and Johnny lowered their heads.

"Ehh well, you see Allen. I kinda left the order to find you… and they tried to brain wash me so I couldn't remember the Order, then kanda came and beat up Crow members before the could make me not remember anything. So now were all wanted fugitives!" Johnny said happily. Kanda rolled his eyes. Allen turned to him.

"I thought you said you never wanted to see the order again?" Allen said.

"Che, I went to get back Mugen," He said crossing his arms.

"Typical," Allen said.

"So Allen, where do we start looking for the person who put the seal on you?" Johnny asked.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Review if you liked the story, criticism is accepted!<p>

I am tired from writing… going to go to sleep now. Good Night!


	2. Chapter 2

The Heart of Innocence

Chapter 2

Hi everyone! New chapter! I am sick with some kind of bug and I fell like I am going to throw up . Hopefully I fell better soon, I hate getting sick. Reviews are needed to continue the story!

Enjoy!

!~$!%^$^&7

"Well…" Allen said, "The first thing I did when I left the order, was well I don't know."

"What?" Johnny and Kanda yelled.

"Like I said, I can't remember specific things, my memory is blurry. But I remember a place. It was snowy out. I was walking toward an old church surrounded by a cemetery. When I knocked on the door, the person on the door screamed 'MOTHER!', and after that I passed out."

"Well that doesn't help much. The person screaming mother might be the person you were trying to contact. And this place, do you remember anything else about the place?" Johnny asked.

"The problem is Johnny; you know I never knew my mother. I never had one, remember?" Allen said.

"Che, did you ever think that this person might act like a mother to you. That might be why you went to her. Baka Moyashi." Kanda said rolling his eyes.

"I know that BaKanda! My name is Allen!"

"What about the person who answered the door Allen? Do remember anything about them?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, I forgot about that person" Allen said. Kanda rolled his eyes at him again. "Actually I do remember that person a bit. He was tall, African American, and he was wearing a… Clown Suit?" Allen looked puzzled it's not everyday you see a full grown guy in a clown suit. 'The suit he was wearing reminds me of Mana's…'

"He was wearing a clown suit? That's pretty weird. You don't see a person dressed in that every day."

"The clown suits… it's Mana's." Allen said in a whisper. 'Why did that guy have Mana's clown suit on? How did he find it?'

"That's it!" Johnny yelled, jumping out of his seat on the bench. "Allen, who was the last person you remember who had all your old possessions from when you were with Mana?"

"Cross."

"And who was after that?"

"Crosses old friend, she was maybe a grandma but she was always considered a mother to me." Allen said, finally realizing what Johnny meant.

"Oh…" Allen said.

"Stupid bean sprout." Kanda said.

"Where dose this lady live?" Johnny yelled while shaking him, "We need to find her now!"

"Derbent, Russia. I think that's where she lives, somewhere in that area I believe…" Allen said, trying to think of what road she was on.

"Well now at least we know where this lady is, maybe she has a clues who put a seal on Allen. Or maybe she put it on." Johnny said happily as they walked toward the train station where people were lined getting their tickets.

"Maybe…" Allen mumbled, thinking about how to come up with this topic toward the person. Johnny, Kanda, and Allen stood in silence in line.

"Next!" The man in the ticket booth yelled to them. "Where too?" He asked politely. This time, Kanda spoke up, annoyed from the podgy short man in back of him who tried to talk to him in line.

"Che, three thickets to Derbent, Russia idiot" kanda Glared at the man in the ticket booth.

"U-um, that will be $358 please." He stuttered. Kanda handed him the money then walked away with the tickets in hand.

"Kanda! Wait up!" Yelled Allen, with Johnny running behind him.

"Tch, come on Baka Moyashi! We are going to be late!" He yelled as the train pulled up.

"My name is Allen, BaKanda! And I'm coming!" Kanda steeped inside the train with Allen and Johnny right behind him. Once they got in their booth, Johnny and Kanda thought it would be a good time to get some sleep. Allen sat near the window, look out at the passing landscape.

"I am going to find you." Allen whispered as he went to sleep.

!~!$!%!%

Wow. That wuz a cheesy ending. But I didn't know how to end it and I needed to wrap up the chapter quick. Sorry for it being so short! I'm sick and don't have enough brain power to finish this chapter. (Thought I do have some good ideas stored up in there). I'll try to get another chapter up by next Friday!

Till then, goodbye! Remember to review! . I feel sick…


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg! I am soooo sorry everybody! I've been so busy these past months I totally forgot about this story! Anyway, here's the chappy! :3 **

**There have been some changes about the actual manga.**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Heart of innocence**

* * *

><p>~Allen'sDreamLand~<p>

Allen POV

It was cold out, snow was everywhere. Some flew into his face, making him shiver. He was looking for something, someone. But he couldn't remember who.

His legs began moving on their own, past a village. What was the name of the village? Beyerberg? Allen walked past the village and toward a big shadow. He later realized it was a church, or at least he thought it was one. It looked like a regular house but had a steeple in the back. His legs kept on moving toward it, and then he was at the front door of the home. Allen's arm moved and he knocked.

Someone opened it, he couldn't see the mans face.

But he remembered him from somewhere.

Allen just couldn't remember where. The man yelled for someone's help, moving towards him.

Then everything went dark.

~Reality~

Allen woke up from his dream and smiled. He knew where he went. Allen looked around the train compartment. Kanda looked like he was meditating while Johnny was laying down on the seats next to him sleeping and talking about marshmallows in his sleep. He laughed. At that moment, Kanda seemed to notice him.

"Oi moyashi, what's so funny?" Kanda opened one of his eyes to look at the boy. Allen smiled at Kanda.

"I remember where I was when the seal was put on me." Kanda blinked and got out of his meditating position.

"Well? Where were you at bean sprout? Were probably wasting our time and money sitting on this train heading in the wrong direction."

"Well, I don't know what country but I know I was in a village called Beyerberg."

"Che, that doesn't help much but the village sounds familiar. It might be German, but I'm not certain about it. Maybe Johnny knows." Kanda looked over to the sleeping scientist.

"Yeah, maybe…" Allen looked to Johnny who began mumbling again.

"I wonder what he'd dreaming o-", Allen didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I'LL GET YOU GUMMI BEARS!" Johnny screamed out. Both Allen and kanda looked at him. _'He's in Candy Land…' _They both thought.

"Eh, should we wake him up?" Allen asked and looked at Kanda.

"Che, sure. But I'm not doing it."

"Fine then," Allen looked at Johnny who was chewing on his pillow.

"Um, Johnny." He said while shaking him. "It's time to wake up…" Johnny finally managed to wake up, rubbing his eyes and looking at him.

"Where are we?" Johnny asked.

"Still on this annoying train," Kanda said while crossing his arms. "The moyashi remembers where he was at before he got the seal." Johnny looked at Allen.

"Do you remember?" he asked.

"Yes, some village called Beyerberg. It was snowing out too." Allen said.

"Huh, It sounds German…" He got out a book from his pack that had the word ATLAS pasted on the front of it. he quickly flipped to a page in the book.

"Aha! I found it! It's a German town located near the mountains, during winter it snows a lot. So I'm assuming this is were you went to Allen."

"Che, are we on the right train heading there or not?" kanda asked.

"Actually," Johnny said adjusting his glasses and looking intently at his train ticket. "We are, were heading to a village right next to the one Allen was at."

"Good." Kanda said, getting back into his meditating position. " I'm going to meditated till we get there." Johnny yawned and stretched out and laid back down again.

"I'm going back to sleep again, Goodnight Kanda, Allen."

"Che," Kanda said.

"Night Johnny," Allen said.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! I actually did it! Sorry it wasn't long! <strong>

**Review plz!**

**(0w0) I need to include Link in this story now, I wonder how… Bai Bai people!**


End file.
